


A Million Phone Calls and A Million Thoughts In My Head

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, ahh what am i writing this is so cheesy, frank is in denial, mikey is a matchmaker hehe, the title is so bad but idk what to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Early Three Cheers era Frerard oneshot inspired by this prompt:“I love you. And you don’t have to say anything to that, I just needed to get it off my chest. Actually, don’t say anything. I need to go anyway. I have loads of stuff to do. So, uh… see ya.”In which Gerard drunk calls Frank and Frank’s feelings are finally rising up to the surface after years of pushing them downAlso I’m half awake at the time of writing this so yeah
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Million Phone Calls and A Million Thoughts In My Head

Frank blinked open bleary eyes to the sound of his phone ringing. Grumbling, he swiped at the phone on his bedside table, face still half buried in a pillow, and answered it. Gerard’s voice floated through to his ear, his words a bit slurred.

_“I love you. And you don’t have to say anything to that, I just needed to get it off my chest. Actually, don’t say anything. I need to go anyway. I have_ loads _of stuff to do. So, uh… see ya.”_

Then there was a beep, and Frank blinked at his phone to see that Gerard had hung up. Frank blinked again, looking at the time. One in the morning. He flipped the phone shut and hurled it across the room before shoving his face back in his pillow. 

“It’s too early for this bullshit,” he grumbled before promptly falling back asleep. 

When Frank woke up in the morning, he was immediately racked with guilt. Gerard had called him at one AM and told him that he loved him, and Frank had just gone back to sleep? Gerard had obviously been drunk, and Frank hadn’t even bothered to call him back to see if he was okay, or to talk about what he had just said… 

_“I love you.”_

The moment kept replaying in Frank’s head. Over and over again. Over and over and over and - 

“Shut the fuck up!” Frank yelled at his brain. Loudly.

Retrieving his phone from where he threw it, he quickly called Gerard. No answer. He called three more times, all with no answer, before groaning and flopping back on his bed. What if something seriously bad had happened to Gerard? 

Frank couldn’t let that happen. Gerard was… Gerard was everything to him. He usually smothered that thought, though. Yes, they did flirt and cuddle sometimes, but that was just two friends joking around. It wasn’t like it was going to _go_ anywhere. 

_But Gee just said what you’ve always wanted him to say,_ Frank couldn’t help thinking. _He said he loves you._

No, it couldn’t be true. Gerard had been drunk and didn’t know what he was saying, and Frank couldn’t get his hopes up and ruin their friendship. Once Gerard called him back, Frank would reassure him that he knew it didn’t mean anything and they would go on as normal. 

_And you’ll still be stuck, crushing on someone you know will never love you back._

Frank huffed and stared at his phone some more. It didn’t look like Gerard was going to call him back, so Frank decided to call Mikey. 

It rang twice before he picked up. 

“Mikey, do you know where Gerard is? He’s not answering my calls,” Frank hurriedly asked. 

“Oh. Uh, I kinda dragged him with me to a party last night. He had too much to drink and when I found him in a corner confessing his love to someone on the phone, I decided that it was time for him to leave.” 

“Confessing his love to someone on the phone…” Frank’s mind started replaying the call again. 

“Yeah. I doubt it meant anything though, there’s only one person in this world who Gerard loves and I doubt it’s him.”

There was a moment where Frank’s heart dropped down to his stomach before it rose back up as Mikey said “him”. Then he forced it back down. Yet he couldn’t help but ask: “Who is it?”

“I… I’m not supposed to say. I shouldn’t have even said that in the first place.”

“Please, Mikey?”

There was a sigh on the other end. “Fucking fine. And know that I love my brother to death and never want to betray his trust and I’m only saying this because I’m sick and tired of him moping around like a lovesick puppy - it’s you, Frank. Gerard loves you.” 

Frank’s head spun, and there was a million thoughts racing in his mind, a million jumps of happiness and a million worries and a million doubts and there was so much he wanted to say but in the end he only ended up blurting out: “So the call wasn’t just drunk ramblings…” 

He could almost hear Mikey’s eyebrows raise. “He called _you_ last night?” 

“Yeah.”

There was silence for a moment before words burst through the phone. “Frank, you little fucker, go tell him you love him too because I’ve _seen_ the way you look at him, the way he looks at you and I’m not so oblivious that I can’t tell when two people are hopelessly in love with each other but won’t confess, goddamn it!” 

“Well, won’t ya look at this, the emotionless Mikey Way is giving me love advice!”

“I’m not giving you love _advice_ , I’m _telling_ you to do this before I come and kidnap your dogs.” 

Frank’s eyes widened. “Right. Right, okay. I’m just gonna go… talk to Gerard now. Bye.” With that, Frank hung up, took a deep breath, and walked into the bathroom to hide and not talk to Gerard. 

Because what the hell? Gerard actually loved him? And Mikey had suddenly become some sort of matchmaker and could tell that Frank loved him back? Frank just couldn’t wrap his brain around it. 

Gerard was just so _wonderful_ , not perfect because nobody was perfect but pretty darn close to it. He was just so cute and pretty and hot and funny and listened to him when nobody else would, and sometimes Frank had to stop himself from looking at him for too long because then the world of fantasies would envelop his mind and he just wanted to be able to kiss him. 

Staring at himself in the mirror, Frank searched his face. God, what was wrong with him? In love with his best friend. But his best friend apparently loved him back. So now what was he supposed to do, how was he supposed to approach this. 

The doorbell rang, and Frank breathed a sigh of relief. Anything to get his mind off this topic, even if it was temporarily. 

But that didn’t last for long. Frank opened the door to reveal Gerard standing there, greasy hair, pale face with circles under his eyes in all his hungover glory. 

“Frankie…” he started off, stepping inside, but something inside Frank just… clicked and he flinging the door shut before pushing Gerard against it and slamming his lips against the other man’s and the Gerard was kissing him back and wrapping his arms around him and _Gerard’s lips_ were on his and they were _kissing_ and Frank’s mind seemed to have stopped working because he could really only think _“Gerard”_ and _“love you”_. 

Which, in fact, he ended up whispering as they pulled apart. Just those three words, and then Gerard shook his head and smiled shyly, in a way that made Frank’s heart flutter in happiness. 

“Yeah, love you too,” Gerard whispered against his lips as they kissed again, and Frank knew they should probably be talking about this and not kissing but right now it was like he had all the time in the world, and it was just him and Gerard in this moment forever.


End file.
